


Good Help

by JudusEye



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, finka is spetsnaz dont come for me, glaz is best boy, they are a family! and they love each other!, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudusEye/pseuds/JudusEye
Summary: Fuze has been hanging out with a certain American a lot recently. The rest of the Spetsnaz witness this.





	1. Glaz and the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/gifts).



> For Kiki! You are an amazing person and your writing is like my version of crack. I hope you like it <3 My tumblr is currently labeled explicit, which I'm in the process of getting changed, but come say hi @ JudusEye!

Glaz was the first to notice it. (Kapkan would later joke about Glaz being so damn and too focused on the ‘details’. But Glaz would argue that Kapkan was a blind idiot for glossing over the fact that their own teammate was declining invitations to go out with them and spending less time with them in their free time.) Fuze had a habit of staying up too long to work on his cluster charges, not at all uncommon among the the other engineers, he stated that he worked better later at night when no one was around to bother him. Perhaps he was right, but Glaz wasn’t about to let his teammate stay up until the break of dawn and suffer the rest of the day just because he wanted to cram another grenade into his charges.

Glaz pushed open the workshop door silently. He thinks it was Mira who fixed the loose hinges that used to screech like Satan himself was making a grand appearance; if there was one person who hated to be bothered when working more than Fuze, it was Mira and she was a hell of a lot louder than the Uzbek. 

He was about to call out for Fuze when the sight in front of him stopped him in his tracks. There was Fuze, back facing the door and hunched over a blueprint of what is probably a prototype matryoshka. But more importantly, in front of him, leaning over the table to point out something on the blue paper, was Thermite. But even more importantly, Fuze not only didn’t seem to mind his presence but was actually holding a civil conversation with the American; unless Thermite was a master ventriloquist that could recreate a perfect rendition of Fuze’s accent that is. 

Now it wasn’t the most well kept secret that Fuze wasn’t a very socially adept man. If fact, Glaz would go as far as to say that Fuze was antisocial, with his only moments of extreme social interaction being fights of both the verbal and physical type. He didn’t like being critiqued in any way, he disagreed with everything on principal, and he was blunt. “You’re such a stereotypical, stoic Russian , and you’re not even Russian,” Tachanka would joke with Fuze, only receiving grumbles from him. 

Fuze’s brash nature somehow pissed Frost off enough for her to throw a punch at him. (Glaz is still miffed on what Fuze could’ve said to provoke a reaction like that. The Canadian operators were quite polite, a trait that amused the Americans to no end.) This would have been fine if they didn’t decide to start fighting in the common room in plain sight of everyone, including Buck, Tachanka, and Kapkan. Sure, everyone as a whole was a team, a part of Rainbow. But loyalties were the strongest between people of the same nationality, perhaps it was the patriotism that every soldier had that strengthened those bonds. Let’s just say, Glaz was eternally grateful that Finka and Doc were there because Glaz would have never been able to stop the two teams on his own. But now his team has an ongoing feud with the Canadians that Glaz was unwillingly forced into by Tachanka, who would not allow him to not take Fuze’s side. 

Glaz was still debating if he should go ahead and tell Fuze it was time for bed or come back later and get him; it was already close to 1 AM and Glaz wasn’t sure if he could get back up if went to bed now, Kapkan was an octopus when it came to cuddling; when Thermite looked up. He took one look at Glaz standing with the door still open, then down at Fuze who was mumbling something about volume over density, before giving Glaz a wide smile. ‘I’ve got him. One more hour,’ he mouthed silently to Glaz and held up a finger that went unseen by Fuze. Glaz nodded, backing out of the room and shutting the door silently behind him, trusting the American to make sure his teammate got to his room at an acceptable hour. He would have to tell Kapkan about Fuze and his new friend in the morning.


	2. Finka and the mint julep

It was Mute’s birthday and in typical SAS fashion, the entire base was alive with celebration. Smoke hired an actual bartender than knew how to make every drink under the sun and could do it with an extravagant flourish that would put the Cirque du Soleil to shame. Which, in turn, led to Blackbeard attempting to recreate the bartender’s actions, with less than satisfactory results. Meaning he spilt a considerable amount of whiskey on his back, covered part of the bar in flavored syrup, and dropped a shot glass that shattered on the floor with a crash, all within two minutes. Of course, everyone found this hilarious, and when Valkyrie yelled “Oppa!” just after the glass shattered, the entire room lost it, repeating the word between laughter. 

Finka enjoyed the free drinks and jovial atmosphere with her Russian teammates, only getting to drink one White Russian (she always thought it was funny that her favorite drink was a White Russian, as she was Belarusian) before vodka was being shoved towards her by Kapkan. Him and Tachanka both didn’t have much taste for cocktails or anything else but pure alcohol with a high proof, at least Glaz was willing to try her ‘girly’ drinks and even enjoyed a couple of them. Fuze enjoyed some cocktails but they had to be primarily vodka or he wouldn’t even take a sip, which is why Glaz was leveling the aforementioned man with a scrutinizing glare. Finka caught his look and glanced over her shoulder to see Fuze standing at the ‘bar’ that Thermite and Castle built just for the occasion, leaned against the dark wood holding two fingers up. The bartender nodded and started pulling out ingredients. “Is that mint?” Came Glaz’s incredulous voice from beside her. 

“Is that bourbon?” Kapkan retorted. “Since when does he like bourbon?” 

Ice was piled into silver cups and the green sprigs were delicately pushed into the ice to make a flower. “That’s a fucking mint julep, boys,” Tachanka declared, finally catching on to what the trio were looking at. And that was an American drink wasn’t it? Fuze grabbed the twin drinks with a nod and turned, searching the room before walking the opposite direction of the group. 

They watched him with obvious curiosity, intending to figure out what has their teammate acting oddly. Fuze weaved through the crowd watching Blitz chug two beers at once, paying no attention to the spectacle. He was a man on a mission, and Finka was determined to find out what his mission was. Sure enough, Fuze came to a stop beside a folding table and set the drinks down, immediately wiping his hands on the front of his pants.One of the table’s occupants motioned to a chair beside him which Fuze took. He took one of the mint juleps and scooted the other one over to- “Thermite. He got Thermite’s favorite drink for himself.” Kapkan stated flatly. And yeah, that’s exactly what happened. Finka turned back to the table, Glaz had a knowing smile on, Kapkan had a frown on, and Tachanka was stealing Kapkan’s shot of vodka from underneath his nose while he was distracted. She grinned at his antics, looking down to grab her own shot only to find the little glass empty. Her shouting broke the group out of their reverie and the subsequent chaos left little room to dwell on Fuze’s odd antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Russian is slang for a Belarusian.


	3. Kapkan and the macarons

Really it was a terrible coincidence. Kapkan has never hated his stealth before as much as he has now. He just wanted to steal some of Montagne’s macarons from the kitchen when no one was awake to catch him. Because he had an image to uphold, and that didn’t include him being fond of frosting filled, pastel colored cookies. He wasn’t expecting for Fuze to still be up at 3 AM or be in the kitchen, especially not with Thermite. 

Kapkan slinked down the hallway, it was difficult to slip out of bed without Glaz waking up, but he couldn’t get the thought of those damn macarons out of his head. Maybe he would have heard the little pants and moans if he hadn’t been so caught up in his own head thinking about the cookies. He slipped in through the main entrance, eyes immediately jumping to the kitchen island where he last saw the box of macarons. Instead of seeing a white box with cute designs inked in pale pink, his eyes landed on two bodies illuminated by the stove light. He froze in place, his eyes widening in disbelief. Fuze was pushed up against the island in the kitchen by none other than Thermite who was melted against his partner’s body. Fuze’s arms were flung over the American’s shoulders and his head thrown back, leaving his neck unguarded which Thermite took full advantage of. The noises Fuze made when Thermite mouthed at his throat was something Kapkan was sure he would never unhear. He could only be grateful for the fact that Thermite’s body blocked Fuze’s manhood from view or Kapkan would have to had to bleach his eyes. 

Despite every inch of him screaming to turn and bolt, Kapkan slowly backed up towards the door he entered from. He absolutely did not want to be confronted by the two, in fact, he just wanted to forget about what he just witnessed. With extra care to be as silent as possible, he slipped out of the kitchen. Only once the door shut without a sound did he start running, spurred on by a whine from Fuze. Kapkan didn’t know Fuze could make noises like that. 

He didn’t stop until he reached Glaz’s room, busting in and startling his boyfriend out of sleep. “Maxim?” He almost felt bad for waking him when he heard his sleepy voice, but he was still too traumatized to say anything. Glaz lifted the blanket up at the edge and opened his arms. Kapkan accepted the invitation by crawling under the covers, right into Glaz’s arms. They were silent for a moment; Glaz no doubt fighting off sleep to wait for Kapkan to explain himself. “What’s wrong, baby?” Kapkan shuddered at the memory, which seemed to worry Glaz even more as he pulled Kapkan flush against him. “Maxim?” Taking a deep breath, Kapkan launched himself into a dramatic recounting of exactly what he had seen in the kitchen. Only breaking off to pinch Glaz in retaliation for laughing at his trauma which resulted in a tickle fight that left Kapkan out of breath. They shared a kiss before settling down for the night, the kitchen event forgotten about for the moment. 

The next morning Fuze looked tired but relaxed, an easy smile on his usually stoic face. Glaz nudged Kapkan every 15 minutes with a shit-eating on his face, while Kapkan groaned in despair, knowing the reason behind Fuze’s unusual smile. Later that evening, Kapkan leapt out of his seat with a frustrated shout, he never got one of those damned macarons.


	4. Tachanka and the blanket

“I hate this damn game,” not true, Tachanka knew poker was one of Thatcher’s favorites but losing was one of his least favorites. And even Montagne looked disgruntled at having lost four times in a row to a smugly smiling Capitáo. “Find something new or get the hell out.” No one bothered to argue with Thatcher that he couldn’t kick them out of the common room, but Tachanka stood up anyways. “I will get a new stack of cards, those are cursed. And then we will play War,” he was met with agreeable nods and a pout from Capitáo, they all knew that War was a luck-based game and thus significantly reduced the Brazilian’s chance at winning, or cheating, as Tachanka suspected him of doing. 

Most of the other ops were out already, either bar hopping after a successful mission or, in the case of most of the couples, at a carnival that was 30 minutes out. Kapkan and Glaz had left with most of the Americans, Castle arguing with Kapkan that they had to experience a true American traveling carnival. 

Tachanka enjoyed the peaceful quiet of their temporary base as he made the trek up the stairs to the designated Spetsnaz dorm. He had left his personal deck of cards on his nightstand before heading down to play poker with the others. Fuze bought them for him after a mission in Russia to replace the old ones Tachanka misplaced in Venezuela. The back of the cards had the white, blue, and red stripes of the Russian flag and in place of the designs on the front of card, there were facts about Russia. They were mostly about Russia’s land mass and history, but there were a few in there that focused on Russian superstitions that always got some raised eyebrows. Such as Twitch, who demanded an explanation on why Russians thought it was bad luck to whistle indoors, which derailed the card game to a huge debate on which superstitions were the dumbest. 

Tachanka was still smiling at the memory when he pushed the door to the Russian dorm open, not bothering to knock for once since Kapkan and Glaz were out. (He learned real quick to knock before he entered after the first couple times he walked in on the two going at it.) He was startled to see the room occupied. Fuze said he was going out drinking with his usual posse and wouldn’t be back until at least 11, which wasn’t for another three hours. But sure enough, there he was, snoozing on top of Thermite, hands fisted around his shirt, his head resting on the spot above the American’s heart. A thin,knitted blanket was pulled up over their waists. Thermite’s fingers stopped their ministrations through Fuze’s dark hair when Tachanka entered. A furious blush was spreading over the American’s face, probably realizing what the two looked like to Tachanka. 

“I, uh, we didn’t... he- “ 

Tachanka hushed him with a flick of his hand, a smile on his face as he brought a finger to his lips. Walking over to his nightstand to grab the cards sitting in plain view, flashing them at the American as an explanation for coming in unannounced, before making his way back to the door, having gotten what he wanted. As he was leaving, he glanced over his shoulder to see Thermite looking down at Fuze with a soft smile that spoke of endless adoration. The door closed with a quiet click, Tachanka started towards the stairs, smiling dumbly. 

He recognized that knitted blanket, it was Fuze’s baby blanket that his sister made him; and one of the only things that could successfully calm him down after a panic attack.


	5. Fuze and the end

It wasn’t often that Fuze called for a Spetsnaz group meeting, usually Tachanka was the one to rally them together. But it was important and Fuze wanted to tell all his teammates at once, make sure there are no loose ends or unanswered questions. He wanted his friends, to accept his decision, if they didn’t, he didn’t know what he would do. He had started to think of his little ragtag bunch as family, a weird and quirky family, but one nonetheless. 

He was pacing in front of the couch in their shared living space, back at home base. The sound of the door handle jiggling brought him back to reality. With a deep breath he composed himself and turned to greet Glaz and Kapkan with a nod. 

“Are you okay?” Well that wasn’t the first thing he wanted to hear from Glaz, apparently his anxiety still showed on his face. That or Glaz was just really good at picking up his friends’ moods, but even Kapkan was squinting at him, searching his face in a way that made Fuze shift uncomfortably. He was spared from having to answer by Tachanka entering the room, followed closely by Finka, the two laughing loudly about something Fuze didn’t catch. 

The sofa only fitted three, so Glaz opted to sprawl across Kapkan instead of sitting alone on the armchair. He received a couple grumbles for his actions but Kapkan eventually accepted his fate and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s stomach. 

Four pairs of eyes looked up expectantly at Fuze, his stomach flipping in response. He took a deep breath, his hands coming up to fiddle with a loose string on the hem of his shirt. Now or never, right? “I’m dating Thermite,” he blurted out, definitely a ‘now’ moment. 

The blank looks on his squad’s faces had his stomach in knots; ice cold dread shooting through him. Why did they look like that? Like they didn’t understand what he just said. He didn’t stumble over his words. The urge to flee was thrumming through him, and he actually took a step backwards before Kapkan spoke up. “Fuze, I have no idea what you just said, I don’t speak Uzbek.”

Oh. 

His face burned as he cleared his throat, “I’m dating Thermite,” he repeated quietly, this time in Russian. The reaction was much different the second time, bright smiles all around and a whoop from Tachanka, the older man getting up to pull Fuze into a tight hug (and almost knocking the wind out of him when he ‘patted’ his back). “I just knew it! How long?” Finka asked while shoving Tachanka away to make room for a hug of her own. “Three days,” he answered nervously but a smile pulled at his lips. This was going better than expected, he couldn’t believe he almost didn’t tell his teammates.

“Well where is the lucky man? We must celebrate with a party!” Tachanka boomed, already heading for the door. 

“And alcohol!” Kapkan added, which received a cheer from the rest. 

And as Fuze was pulled out of the dorm by his team, he couldn’t help but think every thing would go up from here.


End file.
